Zack's Love
by NisshokuTheBre
Summary: This is the story of how an umbreon and leafeon find love. here's the twist, they're both guys! This story will be MA from chapter 2 e characters are pokemorphs
1. The First Time

**There will be content not suitable for children under 16 in later chapters in this story. If you're under 16 then please don't read this story, otherwise enjoy the story! **

**This is a note from the future saying that this chapter has been updated so that the story line makes more sense, and isn't too rushed**

My name is Zack and this is the story of how my life changed when Leon came into my life. You might be thinking "Wait a sec.. you're a guy, and this Leon is also a guy… then you're gay?" well… yeah I am ok, don't rub it in. Anyways I'm a 16 year old umbreon. The one thing that people can notice about me is the fact that I have blue eyes instead of the usual red. Also I'm very shy. Anyway on to my story!

It started out when I was woken up by my cell phone's alarm clock. I don't use a regular alarm clock because I find them obnoxious as hell. I went through my usual mourning routine and headed of to school, I'm not to far from school which means I can walk there. The day looked like it was going to be completely normal, that was until I got to first period.

"Attention class! We have a new student coming in today." the Teacher announced as the room fell silent.

"I will remind you to treat him as you would anybody else in this school, with respect. Now please give a warm welcome to Leon the Leafeon" the teacher ended. I looked to the door once I saw the student come in. The Leafeon was well built, a sporty type I guessed, the leaf on his forehead instead of being up right was dropped downward in front of his face. After the class said "welcome Leon" he silently took the empty seat right next to me. I suddenly felt my cheeks become hot as I assumed I was blushing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked around to see my friend Shade (**a shiny umbreon with purple rings, one hazel eye and one orangish red eye. Which is covered by his red streaked bangs that only settled over one of his eyes that each had a "birthmark" that looked like he was wearing eyeliner along with a small spike that was simply a black section of his fur**) with a strange look on his face. He mouthed out

"You fellin frisky Zack?" he tainted me playfully as I blushed even more. I turned in my seat to ignore him, but I then jumped at Leon's masculine voice saying "Hi" to me. I simply responded by mumbling a greeting back to him.

"uumm.. Are you okay?" he whispered

"y-yeah… fine.." I responded

He returned to his work but as he did he gave me a confused look. He didn't seem like a bad person, it's just the masculinity of his form just.. Intimidated me.

The day passed normally, that was until I got to lunch. I was sitting at my table when I heard the familiar voice of the school bully.

"Hey there wimp" he said as he slapped the back of my head roughly. My friend Shade, who was sitting across from me, stood up and said,

"Piss off John!" Shade spat out as he stared at John menacingly, John just laughed and shoved me off my seat where I fell to the floor and landed on my bottom. John laughed but was stopped as Shade stood up and put his paw by his bangs covering his right eye.

"I'm warning you John, If you so much as touch him again..!" he said as the eye beneath his bangs began to glow, it was never a good thing when Shades right eye glowed. But Shade was interrupted by a paw on his shoulder as Leon whispered something in his ear. Shade scowled and sat down while still giving John an evil look. Leon walked over to John and began to tell him to leave me alone.

"What're you gonna do about it?" John asked mockingly, as he was about to laugh in Leon's face he was met by Leon's fist in his stomach, sending him to the floor. From the force of the punch John coughed blood into his paw, afterwards he got up and began to leave, but not before saying,

"Your boyfriend won't always be here to help you Zack.." as he turned and left. At John's statement my face felt like it had caught on fire as my ears folded down on my head.

"Don't listen to him Zack" Leon said as he held out a paw for me. I looked at him for a bit before grabbing his paw and pulled myself up. After that day I had become friends with Leon. We hung out almost everyday, playing video games, going for walks, and even just chatting.

**A few weeks later**

The weekend had finally started, Leon had helped me threw everything that was causing me trouble, especially my homework. But anyway I was leaving school when I heard Leon calling me over.

"Mind if I walk with you Zack?"

"Yeah, sure!" I answered happily as I started my route back home. The whole time we walked we talked about our plans for the weekend, but when we got into the woods ,he surprised me with a question.

"I have to ask.. Are you gay?" he asked cautiously. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned as I looked at him.

"I-I.. y-yeah.. I am.." I responded timidly as my cheeks grew even hotter as my deepest secret was reveled. The next thing that happened I could only say as completely unexpected. Leon smiled a little and put a paw on my cheek as he pulled me into a kiss. I panicked a little because I was worried John might come along and see us. But I started to relax as he held me in his arms, eventually I shut my eyes and let him kiss me. I placed my paws on his chest as I tried to pull him closer, as I felt his tongue snake inside of my mouth, now he was French kissing me! I complied and rubbed my tongue along his, I moaned lightly as pleasure coursed through me from the kiss. Soon we parted from the kiss as we both opened our eyes and stared into each other's passionately.

"Good answer, cause I am to" he said softly. I giggled slightly as I was flabbergasted, since this move was so sudden.

"Let's go hang out at my place Leon" I said dreamily as my tail wagged slightly. I already was thinking about what Leon and I would be doing in the future as we continued our walk back to my house

**There we go! all edited so it makes more sense to all the readers! expect more in da future, as well as more Shade as he is an extremely important character, anyway, See ya Soon =3**


	2. Passion at it's Finest

**This chapter contains scenes not fit for children under 16. If you are under 16 years old or are uncomfortable with such scenes, please exit the story now, otherwise Enjoy!**

We soon got to my house, I usually come home alone because my parents are at work and my sister is at school, her school lasts longer than mine, and my brother is at college. I pulled Leon into my house, he looked around and said "Not a bad place you got here"

"Hmm... let's head up to my bedroom, I have my video games there" I said quickly. We headed up the stairs and into my bedroom. My bedroom had posters of a bunch of bands and anime shows I liked. There were posters of Three Days Grace, Gorillaz, Sword art online, Soul Eater, Fairy Tale, and Death Note. On a nearby shelf were a bunch of plush dolls from my favorite anime shows. I had Kirito, Death the kid, Hatsune Miku, L, Kaito, and Natsu Dragoneel. My TV is straight ahead of my bed so I can lie in bed and watch shows or play video games. I pulled up two bean bag chairs from the corner and invited Leon to sit. We must've played video games for hours; eventually my sister came home from her ride on the bus. I heard the nock of my sister at the door. I paused our game and mumbled I'd be right back to Leon as I went down the stairs and opened the door for my sis. She greeted me the usual way she did by running into my open arms and hugging me while saying "Hiya big Brother!"

"Hey Rosie, how was your day?" I asked smiling

"It was great, I got to-"she was looking at something behind me and she looked confused

"W-Who's that?" she asked nervously. I turned around to see Leon looking at us as he had a small smile on his face.

"Oh that's just Leon, a new student in my school. Don't worry he's really friendly." Leon came down the stairs and crouched down in front of Rose.

"Hi Rosie, it's nice to meet you" he said in a soft voice

"Um…h-hi Leon" she said timidly. It was only then did I notice she brought her friend over with her.

"Hey Rosie how's about you head up to your room and play with your friend here, sound good?"

"Yeah okay!" she said as she pulled her friend along with her into her room"

Five Minutes later

I finally tossed my controller to the floor as Leon once again beat me at Halo 4.

"Man you are really good at this game Leon" I just heard him chuckle a bit and say

"I guess I just have a talent" I laughed at the statement as he scouted over closer to me. My heart started beating faster as Leon put his paw on my shoulder. He moved his head towards me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks burned hotly and my tail poofed up the way it usually did when I get surprised. I looked at him as he once again pulled me into a kiss. This time I welcomed it and kissed back. Eventually he started to French me again and again I did the same. But soon his lips left mine, but he had a lust filled look in his eyes. He wanted something more.

**WARNING, WARNING! Content ahead of this point is not suitable for anyone under 16. LEAVE NOW IF YOU'RE UNDER 16! DO IT!**

I moved my paw down to his crotch as I rubbed it slowly. I heard him give a small moan of pleasure as I saw his erection getting bigger. I took the brim of his jeans and his underwear in one paw and slid the other one into the opening that had formed. He started to unbutton his jeans when I started to rub his erection. He then unzipped his jeans, pulled them off, and threw them onto the bed. Now I could clearly see his penis from under his briefs, the point where his tip met the underwear had a small wet spot. I blushed even more as he put a paw on the back of my head and stroked me lovingly. I purred lightly as I went to remove his underwear, while Leon removed his shirt. Finally the underwear was removed and Leon was completely naked now, then I remembered my sister and her friend were still here so I went over to the door and locked it. I kneeled down in front of Leon so that my face close to his groin. There I got a good look of his penis, It looked bigger than mine, it was a pinkish color and his musk smelled kinda like pecha berries. I took a hold of his throbbing male hood and resumed my rubbing of it. Leon leaned back in his bean bag chair and let out a soft moan. I kept a slow pace as I was still very nervous about what was happening. After a couple of rubs I moved my head forward toward his balls. I took a quick sniff and I become almost intoxicated by his musk. I took no time in sticking out my tongue and running it over one of his balls. I felt him squirm and flinch at the touch of my tongue as he moaned. I kept at it with my licking making sure to get both of his balls, but eventually I took on of them into my mouth and sucked on it lightly. His moans kept coaxing me to keep going. I finally moved my attention away from his balls and went to his penis. I started to lick from the base to the tip in slow strokes and repeating the process over and over and over again; each time Leon moaned, completely lost in lust. I stopped licking it, but then went to small kisses. Slowly working my way up to his tip where I opened my lips and took him into my mouth. I was lost in complete lust as I tasted his penis. Leon moaned loudly and started to pet the top of my head. I slowly sucked on him at first, only going about halfway down his shaft before going back up to the tip. I started to slowly take more in as I speed up a bit, I took a hold of his balls in a paw and gently fondled them. Leon was squirming and moaning so much that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Aahh.. Z-Zack.. I'm th-think I'm g-getting close.." he moaned out. As soon as I heard him say that I started to suck him faster and took him deeply into my mouth, as far as it would go without making me gag. He Moaned out loudly as He came into my mouth. I closed my eyes the moment I felt his cum hit the back of my throat. His cum tasted like pecha berries along with some saltiness, that's probably what caused his musk to smell like that, I swallowed as much as I could before removing his penis from my mouth where some of his cum flew onto my face and lips, where I licked it off. I took my paw and wiped as much of his cum off my face and then licked it off my paw. Leon looked at me with passionate eyes as he gestured me to lay on top of him. I climbed on top of him where we shared the most passionate kiss we've ever had. His paw reached up and gently stroked my cheek as my paws were on his shoulders. Ok it's official, I love Leon, I can't deny it anymore. He's just.. Perfect for me.. I wished that day that we would never be separated…

**Whew! That took a while. This one is longer than the first chapter so… yeah; I'll make another chapter maybe next week or the week after. See ya then! =3 oh also I'm sorry if the rating was to low. I can't change it to MA.. sorry...**


	3. I Love You

**Some Content is this chapter is not suitable for children under 16. If you are under 16 then leave the story now.**

**We're gonna pick up where we left off in the last chapter.**

My lips left his, as I heard a knock on my door. I instantly freaked and grabbed Leon's underwear and jeans, threw them to him, and told him to put them back on. He quickly went to put his clothes on, as I unlocked the door and cracked it slightly. Poking my head out I saw my mom standing there.

"Hey mom.."

"Hey sweetie.. What were you doing in there? I heard you crashing around in there"

"Oh.. Uh.. Nothing! eh-heh-heh" I heard Leon quietly zip his pants up so I opened the door up.

"Who is that Zack?" my mom asked as she looked at the shirtless leafeon.

"uh.. That's Leon, he's a new student at my school" I answered quickly as Leon gave a small hello.

"Why does he have his shirt off?" she pressed on.

"I-It's hot in here..?" I sort of asked as I looked toward Leon for some help.

"Yeah it's kinda hot in here" Leon answered.

"Well okay, I've come up here to tell you dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes.."

"Okay mom" I said as she left the room. I quickly closed the door.

"Whew… that was too close" I said relieved. I walked over back to Leon and sat on his lap as I looked him right in his eyes. I moved my head forward and touched my lips to his, giving of a small moan as our lips rubbed against each others. I broke the kiss and laid my head on his bare chest. I then began to slowly rub his chest with my paw as he pet the back of my head.

"Leon.. I.. don't ever want to be without you.." I said, as I was thinking about what might happen in the future with Leon with me.

"Neither do I… Zack" he responded quietly as he nuzzled the top of my head. I started to drift off into sleep, but before I fell asleep I heard myself say, "I… love you… Leon…."

I was woken up by Leon gently shaking me awake. Leon said it was time for dinner as I got off his lap and grabbed his shirt off the floor and gave it to him.

**Okay gonna skip the dinner part cause it would be boring… Moving on!**

We went back to my room after dinner; Leon had called his mother and asked if he could stay at my house for the night. I would have to share the bed with Leon, which I was okay with.

**Skipping some more. On with the bedtime seen. I recommend listening to some music with this. Maybe "Friends in my Heart" from KH 1.5. ON WITH THE SCENE!**

I watched from the edge of the bed as Leon climbed into the bed and covered himself up in the sheets. He looked at me worriedly as I haven't gotten in the bed yet. He sat up and asked my if I was okay.

"I'm fine…" I lied.

"Zack… you can tell me" Leon pressed on.

"I…I'm worried that our parents might find out about us and try to keep us away from each other.." I finally answered as my eyes started to water at the though of being without Leon. I loved him… I needed him… He made me feel like life was worth living. Leon got out from under the sheets and moved up next to me.

"Zack, please don't worry about that… We'll keep this a secret for as long as we can. Besides… If my parents did find out they wouldn't be able to keep me away from you. Even if they locked my door and my window, I would still come to see you; and it's because I love you to" he finished as he embraced me firmly. I buried my face into his shoulder as I sobbed quietly. We stayed there for a couple of minutes while I cried as much as I could. Finally Leon wiped my eyes of tears and carried me into bed. It was only then I noticed he was naked. I blushed slightly as I felt his naked body press against mine as he got into the bed. I moved forward and put my head onto his chest while I wrapped my arms around his stomach. Leon wrapped his arms around my back and whispered,

"It's gonna be okay Zack.." I scouted myself up to where our lips were mere centimeters apart. I closed the distance and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. I put my paws against his chest and rubbed it lightly as he put a paw on my hip, slowly caressing it.

**Okay here comes the 16 year content stuff so once again, if you're under 16 leave NOW!**

I felt my self becoming aroused as his strokes on my hips became more passionate. Leon then moved his paw to my crotch and rubbed it lightly. I nearly gasped out in pleasure as this was the first time someone has touched my there. I moaned lightly as he rubbed my crotch in slow strokes, I moved myself so that I was lying right-side up. Leon was now over me, still rubbing my crotch. He stopped his rubbing, but then started to take of my pajama pants along with my underwear. I lifted my rear of the mattress to make it easier for them to come off. They finally slipped off and I was left completely naked. Leon then set his body down on top of mine, or penis' touched and I let out a small gasp as pleasure rocketed through me. Leon slowly moved his hips forward and backward so that his penis rubbed against mine, making me groan as even more pleasure entered my body. My paws fell from where they were on Leon's back and went to grip the mattress sheet in order to keep my self stable. Leon then flung the sheets back over my legs but exposing our upper bodies. Leon then moved down toward my penis, all the while placing small kisses sown my body. He reached my penis and took no time in grasping it in one paw and stroking it slowly. I clenched my eyes as the pleasure reentered my body; I kept myself from moaning too loud, as everyone else was asleep.

"That feel good Zack?" Leon whispered seductively

"Aaahh.. y-yeah…. *exhale*… p-please keep g-going.." I moaned out. Upon hearing my response he began to stroke me faster. After a couple of strokes he stopped and licked my penis from the base to the tip very slowly, making me gasp and flinch as his soft tongue caressed my penis. He continued with the licks for several minutes, each lick was bringing me closer to cumming. I could barley even get a hold of reality as the colors around me seemed to melt away as I felt my penis enter Leon's mouth. I wanted to scream in pleasure, but I covered my mouth with my paws and clenched my eyes, my moan was muffled by my paws and my closed mouth. Leon's warm mouth wrapped around my penis was just too much for me to handle. Within the next minute I let out a high pitched whine like moan as I came into Leon's mouth , he swallowed every drop and even kept sucking me for another couple of seconds to make sure he got all of it. I felt my penis leave his mouth as he then climbed up towards my face, where he first kissed me, but then when I opened my mouth to French kiss him, I felt my own cum rushing into my mouth. I moaned lightly as our tongues rubbed each other as the taste of my own cum filled our taste buds. We parted from the kiss and I swallowed the cum that was in my mouth. Before falling asleep I whispered to Leon,

"I.. Love you"

**WOW! I put a lot of work into this one. I think I just spent 4 hours typing this! Anyway, don't expect another chapter too soon. I wish to do other things than sit here and type stories. So yeah… See ya next time =3**


	4. Busted

**This Chapter has no 16 year content but does have a shower scene, so if you're under 16, probably not a good idea to read this K? On with the story!**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Leon breathing. My head was rested on his chest with my ear pressed against it. I lifted my head slowly so that I didn't wake up Leon. I smiled a little as he shifted in his sleep. After a couple of minutes staring at Leon I got out of bed and went for the shower. Turning on the water I put my paw under checking if it was warm enough. I liked to take warm showers. I turned on the shower head and stepped into the falling water as it soaked my fur. Putting my head underneath the flow of water my vision was nearly blocked by my own fur. I giggled as I lifted the fur up.

"Looks like I need a bit of a trim" I whispered to myself. I continued washing myself but I froze when I heard the shower curtains being pulled back. I turned to see Leon stepping into the shower. I blushed lightly as he tilted his head slightly and smiled at me. He grabbed the soap bottle and put some on his paws; rubbing them together he turned me around and began scrubbing my back. I purred lightly as his paws rubbed the soap through my tangled fur. He worked his paws over every inch of my back. I sat down on the floor of the tub as my legs were getting tired. Leon crouched down along with me and started rubbing the soap into my shoulders, moaning softly to the massage.

"That feels good Leon... " I whispered, he placed a kiss on my cheek, and snaked his arms around my body. I turned my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. We smiled at each other and pressed our foreheads together. A couple of minutes later we had gotten out of the shower and were back in my room, Leon had to put on his Jeans form yesterday, while I put on my weekend clothes which included a pair of loose pajama pants and a slim long sleeved black shirt. Leon was in a very sexy pose on my bed, He was laid out on the bed with his arms behind his head and his legs spread open. I smiled slyly as I climbed on top of Leon. We stared into each other's eyes deeply for several moments, until I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Tilting my head slightly, I moaned as our lips caressed each other's. Pleasure coursing through me as we opened our mouths and rubbed our tongues together. I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't hear the door of my room open, but I did hear my mother (a Glaceon) ask me

"Zack! W-what are you doing?" I broke the kiss and got off Leon as I looked at my mother as she began to walk out of the room.

"Mom wait!" I said as I ran towards her. "Mom please just wait!" I shouted after her.

"Zack.. Just what do you have to say to me that will change my mind of what I just saw" she said as she turned around to face me.

"I don't expect you to forget it mom.. I just want you to be fine with it" I said as I started blushing and my ears fell down against my head.

"Zack… Be honest…. Are you happy with him" my mother asked.

"His name is Leon and yes... I am happy with him mom." I answered truthfully as I blushed even more.

"…Okay Zack… You can stay with him… Just as long as you're happy" she responded as she put her paws on my shoulders. I smiled up at her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks mom" I said as my eyes watered. I blinked away the threat of tears and walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me and looked at Leon. He looked at me worriedly and he mouthed "Is it alright?" I smiled, ran over to the bed, jumped at Leon and embraced him tightly. He yelped when our bodies collided, and responded while laughing

"I'll take that as a yes" I giggled uncontrollably as I nuzzled him all over. This is a happy time for me. Now I just have to somehow explain to my father. It probably won't be easy, but I'll try.

**Ohmaigosh I'm sorry I've been away for over a month. I was distracted by video games! AAHH! I finally finished this chapter in a couple of days. So anyway next chapter is probably going to take a while to so, just hang with me. I'll post it soon. Bye! =3**


	5. Mates

**Oh my gawsh I'm not dead! Sorry I've been away so long, again video games kept me busy and school started 2 months ago and I'm already hoping Christmas comes quick. Anyway the usual garb. *ahem* This chapter contains content not suitable for people under the age of 16... if you're under 16 blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda.. You get it. ON TO THE STORY!**

It had been several weeks since my mother had found out about me and Leon. She told my father about us, she made sure that he was aware that I was happy with Leon. Dad didn't really take it well, but he's glad that I'm not so gloomy anymore. My mom and I tried our best to explain it to my sister, but she just said,

"I don't get it..."

Anyway; it's Friday evening, Leon and I decided to go for a walk into the grassy hills by my house. We sat down in the field and just… talked. I forgot what we were talking about… I was just so lost in Leon's eyes I barley heard anything he said. It was only him shaking my shoulder that snapped me out of my little trance.

"You okay Zack?"

"Yeah I'm okay.. Just zoned out a bit" Leon edged closer to me, he moved his paw to my other shoulder, wrapping his arm around my back. I snuggled into his chest as we went to lying down in the grass. The grass tickled my fur as the wind gently blew in. I started to rub his chest in very gentle strokes, in reply Leon exhaled very calmly. I began to move my hand further down his body until I reached his groin. Sliding my paw under his jeans and rubbed at his still growing erection. Leon's lust filled moans just made me want to just go all the way this time. Yeah. I mean anal. I undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. His wonderful penis glistened slightly from the precum that had already started leaking out. Switching my position, I was now on top of him. I crawled down to the spot where Leon's penis was right in front of my mouth. I wasted no time in opening my mouth and taking in half of his shaft. I opened my eyes to look at Leon, his eyes were closed but he was looking up at the sky. A lustful smile spread across his face. Then I started to bob my head up and down on his penis. This was the first time I was this passionate when I was sucking Leon. I decided to try something else out, taking Leon by surprise I pulled myself back until only the head of his penis was in, then I shoved his entire shaft into my mouth, deepthroated Leon let out a loud moan of ecstasy, I gagged slightly, but I pulled back and deepthroated again, I kept doing this until I gagged really hard I probably almost threw up. I immediately pulled his penis out of my mouth and started to cough, it was only then did I notice there were tears falling from my eyes.

"Zack?! You alright?!" Leon asked worryingly

"*cough* I'm fine..." I reassured him, I pulled of all of my clothes and climbed up his body until our eyes were level, Leon looked a bit confused until I pressed my anus against the tip of his penis.

"Wait Zack, are you sure you want to do this?" Leon asked

"Leon, I've never been more certain about anything else"

"O-okay then, just be easy on yourself"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" I said as I lowered my butt and felt the head of his penis slip in my ass. Leon, taking hold of my hips, then thrust himself into me. I screamed out in both pain and pleasure as my virgin tailhole was stretched open by Leon's wide dick. The feeling was incredible, Leon's penis inside of my sent so many emotions through me, all of them making me want more. Leon started to pull out, but I slid myself down so that his penis went deeper. I let myself get used to his size before I started to raise myself up and slam back down onto Leon's groin. It was only then while I bounced up and down on my love's dick did I realize that we would be together for a long time. My train of thought was cut off by Leon grabbing my hips and stopping me. He pulled out of my ass, making me whimper slightly, he then set me on my paws and knees. He got behind me and penetrated me once more, he was in control now. Leon slammed his penis into me fast, but gently. My muzzle hung open, my tongue stuck out and drool trickling from my open muzzle. Sweat was pouring off of me and my fur was starting to stick up every here and there making me look almost ravenous. Precum was constantly dripping from my dick and my ass felt like it was burning, but it was a good burn. I suddenly felt my climax approaching as I moaned out to Leon

"I-I-I'm.. ah.. c-c-cumming! AAAHH!" I screamed as I came all over the grass below me, Leon's penis was held inside me as my anus clung tightly to his dick, but he wasn't done. As soon as my anus relaxed he started to slam into me again. Leon then let out a loud moan as he shot his cum inside of my ass. The pleasure of being filled up like that was too much, my arms and legs trembled and as soon as Leon removed himself from me I collapsed, gasping for air but having a huge smile on my face. We had just mated for the first time.

I don't remember coming back home, but the next time I opened my eyes I was lying in bed, my ass felt sore and my head was throbbing. Leon told me I had passed out form all the pleasure, but I don't really know. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep.

**OMG I put so much work into this! YAY ANAL SEX YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *ahem* anyway sorry for the 2 or 3 month wait for a new chapter. I've been busy. Very busy. Anyway hope ya enjoyed this chapter. I might make a chapter for Christmas, but only maybe. It depends on how I feeling. See ya later =3**


	6. Forever

**Hey! Did you guys miss me?... No? Eh whatever anyway! I've been away for a ****REALLY LONG TIME! ****Mostly because I'm busy with school and all this other sh!t that really took up my time. Just so you know this chapter will take place on Christmas so.. sorry for being late. I don't wanna keep you waiting ,but I have to put the warning thingy so *ahem* This chapter contains mature content not suited for children under you're under 16 leave this page now and never tell any- *throws paper* AH FUCK IT YOU ALL KNOW BY NOW! STORY TIME!**

It's Christmas Eve… already? Why did it come so fast this year? Whatever it's good to be spending Christmas with my family.. oh.. and Leon. We're at my aunt's house like we do every Christmas eve. My parents haven't found out about us having sex, I intend to keep it that way until I'm at least 17, Shade actually found out about our relationship because he happened to walk in on us kissing in the locker room. He took it surprisingly well though he just sat there with his arms crossed and smiled at us.

"Found a sweetheart didn't ya?" Shade said

"Uh.. y-yeah.. I did.."

"Heh.. well don't be too hard on him Leon. He's sensitive" He said that last part while snickering at me.

"Wha- HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Shade only giggled and walked out of the locker room. Shade did pester me for the next couple of days wanting to get the "details" of us. I just hope nobody around our lunch table heard us.

"Come on aren't you two at least like snuggling together?" Shade said in a snotty teenage girl voice

"Shade, please just stop" my face burning with embarrassment

"*sigh* fine.. I don't see the trouble of me wanting to know if he's treating you right." Shade said while looking at his food

"What?" I looked up suddenly

Shade looked back at me "I don't want you to get hurt again.. you know like that little 'incident' with Tom?" I shuddered and touched my belly. Right on the spot where he… he had stabbed me..

"Shade me and Tom didn't even like each other.."

"I know.. I just want you to be safe.. I am glad that son of a bitch Tom is in jail" he finished with a growl. I could see the flickering of rage in his eyes. Shade was there when it happened. I vaguely remember Shade going into an unstoppable rage and… I nearly vomit at the thought. He had bitten into Tom's arm so deeply that he hit the bone. I gagged and Shade reacted to my sudden movement by grabbing his lunch bag and putting it under my mouth.

"You okay Zack?" Leon's voice snapped me back into the present.. again

"Yeah.. just thinking.."

"About what?" Leon asked worryingly putting his paw on my shoulder

"What we're gonna do next year" I lied

Leon just chuckled lightly

**Okay fast forwarding a bit to when they get home**

I was so tired… why didn't my mom tell me so many of my younger Eevee siblings were gonna be there?! Why do those kids love to play with me? Eh whatever.. I carried myself up to my room and began taking off my button up shirt and dress pants. I was only in my underwear when my mom walked in nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Since it's Christmas Eve you can stay up late. okay?"

"Okay. Thanks mom" I said as she walked out of the room, but before the door closed Leon stopped it and walked in with only his dress pants on. I smiled and said shortly

"Wanna play some Left 4 Dead 2?" as I held up the new game. Leon replied by a simple smile.

**2 Hours Later**

I set down my controller and looked at my clock.. 11:25pm.. wow. That's the latest yet. I yawned and my eyes fluttered as sleepiness was taking me over, Leon had turned off the game and had picked me up when my eyes closed. I was still awake though. I felt Leon placing me under the covers; I opened my eyes slightly to see him stripping out of the last of his clothes. He turned off the light and climbed in bed with me. His big arms began to embrace me, as I embraced him as well. I wiggled my way down a bit until my head rested on his chest. I smiled as sleep finally took over.

**Okay doing something a bit different. I'm switching the P.O.V to Leon for a bit.**

Zack, sleeping peacefully against me, made these cute noises as he slept. I don't think anyone could say no to Zack. Why would anyone want to hurt him? He's so innocent.. I slowly ran my paw through the fur on his back, responding to this Zack began to purr and snuggle into me even more. Oh god I think my heart is melting! I placed a kiss on his head and I drifted off to sleep.

**Pointless Transitions yaaaay! Back to Zack**

I woke up to the feeling of my head slowly rising up and down I looked up to see my head was on Leon's chest. I rubbed a bit of crust from my eyes and looked at the clock.. 4:35.. Christmas.. I smiled as I went to wake Leon up but noticed something move under the sheets.

**Oh boy here comes da yiffing =3**

I giggled softly as I looked at Leon's morning wood. Even when he's sleeping he can't stop thinking about sex… I don't blame him though. Pulling the covers off Leon's lower body, I crawled down to his lower body. This ought to wake him up =3. I became eye level with his penis as I licked the head. Leon shuddered underneath me, I giggled again, and I continued with my wakeup call. Running my tongue all over his shaft and down towards his balls. Leon let out a soft groan as he began to stir. Just as he woke up I began to suck the side of his shaft.

"Eh-wha? Z-Zack? What are you..?" Leon asked while still half asleep. I stopped my sucking but began to jerk him off steadily.

"Merry Christmas Leon" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Why are you..? Zack I just woke up.." Leon said

"Well you were already hard so I decided to help you out" I said seductively. Leon just smiled and laid his head back down and let me proceed. I took his penis into my mouth again and closed my eyes. Bobbing my head up and down I listened to Leon's erotic moans; running my tongue over his shaft I squeezed his balls with one of my paws. Leon shuddered strongly sending his penis into my throat. I held back my gag as I pushed myself farther down until I felt his crotch touch my nose. Leon, keeping his mouth closed, moaned at the feeling of his entire penis inside my mouth. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I ignored them as I bobbed my head from his tip to his base. My tears would trail down my cheeks each time his penis hit my throat. By the 5th time I finally couldn't hold back and gagged violently, sending me back off Leon's penis. I coughed into my paws to muffle the sound. Leon was about to get up when I climbed back on top of him and began sucking him again, not deep throating him this time. Leon slowly caressed my head causing my erection to throb painfully. I whimpered lightly at the discomfort, but I ignored it. I had to finish off Leon first. I sucked on him faster and deeper, eventually deep throating again.

"Z-z-zack.. aahh.. I'm gon-n-na cum… aaaaahhh.." Leon stuttered. At this I whipped my head back and jerked off Leon fast. Leon did his best to muffle his moan as he came. Wrapping my mouth around his tip again I got every single drop in my mouth; savoring every drop I swallowed slowly. I released his penis, but Leon positioned himself over my penis and began to pleasure me. I practically came instantly; Leon running his tongue all over my tip while his paws worked my shaft. I came with great force as Leon let my cum splatter all over his face. When it was finally over I opened my eyes to see Leon's face just covered in cum. He had one eye closed as it had got onto his eyelid. I crouched down in front of him and began to lick his face clean. Afterwards we got into some pajamas and went down to enjoy Christmas.

**Transition of Yiffyness**

I had gotten so many cool gifts! Leon was pretty excited to, mostly cause his parents had come over to celebrate with us. They knew me and Leon were together. Shade also showed up! I was in the kitchen just thinking about what I was gonna do with all my new stuff when Leon walked in.

"This has been the best Christmas ever." He said with a smile

"Couldn't have been better"

"Well.." Leon said awkwardly

"What?" I looked at Leon to see him pointing at something above my head… wait..uh-oh. I looked up to see a mistletoe…fuck… Our kitchen could be clearly seen from the family room.. where everyone was… I turned and saw both our families looking at us. My mom was smiling at me as well as Shade with a little box of mistletoes in his paws…That fucker..

"So…" Leon said; I looked back at Leon and he was REALLY close to my face. My face felt on fire right now and my ears pointed toward the floor.

"Leon I don't think-" I was interrupted by Leon pressing his lips against mine. My ears shot up toward the ceiling and my eyes widened. I caught a glimpse of our families; my mom looked like she had tears in her eyes, but she was still happy. Leon's parents were smiling as well. Shade no longer had his smug grin but a caring smile; his eyes had softened to a forest green color (he had hazel eyes). My sister looked confused, as always. Leon's paw took hold of my chin drawing me in deeper. I accepted the kiss and embraced Leon as my eyes fluttered closed. I heard someone let out an "aaaww" probably Shade. We finally parted, but a thin line of saliva stayed until it broke. Opening my eyes Leon was looking deeply into mine. Just like the way he did when we first had sex. I couldn't help but look back into his eyes… well… I guess it's official… We're going to be together… forever..

**OMG I just wrote that whole thing without stopping at all! Uggh.. Well.. better start thinking about next chapter.. See u guys later! =3**


	7. Double Trouble

**Woah, ive been away for waaaayyy too long A. I'm extremely sorry for the wait, i got busy with alot of things and lost track of time. but im back and im gonna try to upload a bit more often, enough of my rambling on to the story.**

It's now February, Me and Leon couldn't be any closer. With his parents permission he has moved into my room. I'm so happy with everything that's going on, and I hope that our relationship will be like this forever. I'm home alone right now, my parents have gone out shopping, my sister went with them, and Leon is fast asleep downstairs.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking at my door, walking over i pull open the door to see Shade standing there, the smug look on his face is gone, replaced by a look of.. concern maybe..

"What's up Shade?" I asked confused, he simply walks in past me without answering. He then sits down on my bed and puts his face in his paws, sighing loudly.

"Shade what's wrong?" I asked a bit more worriedly as i sat down next to him

"Why are you so lucky...?" he asked quietly

"What do you mean?" i asked, he suddenly looked at me with tears in his eyes

"How can you find love so easily..?" tears starting to run down his cheeks

"Shade..." i wrap my arms around him as he starts to sob softly. I've never seen Shade like this.. I wonder what happened to cause him to act like this.. Shade then hugs me back tightly.

"I wish i had asked you out when i had the chance.." he said in a sad murmur. My ears perked up at this. Shade loved me? Why didnt he tell me sooner? He shifted me around until he was on top of me, he was straddling my belly and had his paws on my chest, I blushed as he pinned me down like this.

"Sh-Shade.. what are you doing..?" I asked in a timid voice, looking up at him as i started to get afraid.

"Something I should've done before now.." he said, his voice shaking slightly

"You don't m-" I was cut off by Shade pressing his lips to mine, my eyes went wide and my face turned bright red. I tried to push Shade off, but he held a paw to the back of my head, he is much stronger than me. I could hear Shade let out a muffled moan as he kept kissing me, soon my eyes closed and I kissed back. Shade soon slid his tongue into my muzzle, rubbing it against my own tongue affectionately as he groaned more. About a minute later Shade drew away from my lips, a thin line of saliva still connected to our lips before it broke apart.

"I've been wanting to do that.. for a long time.." he said in a low voice, Shade then started to get off but I grabbed his hips, I watched as he blushed from this

"Don't go.. please.." I begged quietly, tears starting to form in my eyes. Shade then smiled down at me, not his usual smug smile but now a caring smile.

"Okay.. I'll stay" he said as he laid down next to me and pulled me on top of him. I snuggled into Shade as he held me in his arms. The moment didn't last as the door opened and Leon stepped in.

"Oh wow" was all that i heard from him. My heart sank and my eyes began to water at the thought of this causing me to lose Leon.

"*chuckles* You two look cute like that" Leon said, I looked up at him with confusion in my eyes.

"Y-you aren't mad?" I asked scared of his answer

"Of coarse I'm not sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you cuddling your best friend now, is there?"

"How do you know we were just gonna be cuddling~?" Shade teased, my face turning bright red again

"SHADE!" I snapped but I froze when I heard Leon laughing.

"Hey, as long as there's room for me~" he said in the same teasing fashion, my face must've been completely red at that point

"u-uh.." I sputtered shyly

**ADULT CONTENT AHEAD**

"Always room for you Leo~" Shade said as he flipped me over and started to pull my clothes off

"W-wait.." I squirmed as Shade pulled my pajamas off, trying to make him stop, but it was no use. Soon I was there lying in my boxers on top of Shade with Leon watching with a lustful look on his face, Leon then stripped down naked and pulled me off Shade as he too stripped down naked. Both Leon and Shade were very fit, each had noticeable muscles, Shade was actually more muscular than Leon was the more I looked. Shade's cock looked about the same size too. I blushed as shade walked up and started to rub his flaccid shaft on my boxers, Leon doing the same on my butt. I whimpered softly as they chuckled and groped me all over. Sonn Leon took hold of my boxers and slowly pulled them down, my hard cock being freed from the undies.

"Hmmm.. not bad Zackie~" Shade said as he eyed my shaft. Leon then putting his paws on my shoulders and said

"Are you ready?" I sputtered out random mumbles as I tried to answer but Leon then gently pushed me down on my knees. Both Leon's and Shade's cocks in my face as my face burned.

"Go on Zackie~"

"We'll go easy on you sweetie" Leon said in a soothing voice. I let go of my self control and took both their cocks in each of my paws and began to jerk them off gently

"Mmhhh.. that's it.." Shade groaned out as he watched me, Leon letting out a soft murr as I stroked him. I leaned in to Leons cock and took it into my muzzle, slowly bobbing my head over it.

"Aaahhh.." Leon sighs as I suck on his shaft. Shade's starting to throb in my paw as I keep stroking him. I moan around Leon's penis as I bob my head a little faster.

"Don't forget mine Zackie" Shade teased as he started to thrust lightly into my paw, I let Leon's cock slide out of my mouth and then wrapped it around Shades.

"Oohhh yeaahh.." Shade moaned out as I sucked on his hard cock, Shade's dick tasted very nice too, not as nice as Leon's but it was still very tasty. I closed my eyes as I sucked Shade's shaft hungrily, feeling it pulse in my maw while I jerked Leon. I went back and forth between their cocks for a couple more minutes before Leon pulled away from my paw while I sucked Shade.

"Let's fill up that cute butt of yours" he said lustfully, causing me to blush heavily again

"Hehe, dont fuck him too hard, I'd like to get in his ass too~" Shade snickered as he pet my head. Shade then pulled out of my mouth and got onto the bed, I followed and stuck his cock back into my mouth as Leon got behind me and slowly slid his shaft into my tailhole.

"Mmmhh..!" I moaned out around Shade as Leon opened my ass up. Leon held his cock in me, staying still so i could get used to it, but I started to push my butt back before I could get completely used to it. Leon then began to thrust gently into my tailhole, moaning softly as my butt squeezes his cock. Shade then grabbed the back of my head and began pushing it down and letting it go back up, forcing me to suck him. I comply by letting him force me as Leon fucks my ass. I moan out of pleasure from the double fucking. Shade shoving my head down as Leon pushed deeper into my tailhole, my own cock pulsing and twitching as it drips pre. This went on for awhile soon Leon crying out and filling my butt with his warm cum.

"My turn now~" Shade murrs as he picks me up and sits on the edge of the bed, slowly sliding his cock into my tailhole, It was when Shade slid into me that I realized just how big he was, his length was around the same as Leon's, but he was definitely much wider than Leon as I cried out as my tailhole was stretched by his shaft. Shade slid his whole length into me as he purred into my ear, panting softly I ride his large cock slowly.

"God your ass is so tight Zackie~" Shade says teasingly, Leon chuckling as he sat in a bean bag chair, stroking his now hard cock as he watches me and Shade. I close my eyes as I bounce on Shade's huge cock, loving the way that it stretches my tailhole open, my panting slowly getting heavier as i continue to ride Shade. After a couple minutes I'm lifted off Shade and placed on all fours on the floor, Shade's cock pushes deep inside me as I moan loudly, feeling his tip press against my deepest parts. Shade beginning to pound me roughly, each thrust hitting my prostate and making me yip. My tongue hangs from my muzzle as Shade slams his cock deep into me, each thrust sending me farther to climax, Shade now starting to pant and moan as he pounds my tailhole without stopping. I start to let out these short high pitched moans as I feel my cum building up.

"Sh..Shade.. I'm gon-na... AAAAAAHHH..!" but I cum before I can finish, my cum shooting out onto the carpet below me, my tailhole tightening around Shade's cock firmly. As soon as I'm done cumming Shade begins to slam very hard into me, letting out loud moans as he pounds me roughly. I sit there and let him use me as rough as he wants to, I cry out in pleasure with his thrusts going deep into my prostate.

"Aaahhh.. I'm cumming Zackie..." Shade moans out before shoving his whole cock into me and filling me with his warm seed. My arms and legs beginning to shake slightly and as soon as Shade pulled his cock out of me I fell to the floor, panting uncontrollably as my vision started to fade, before I knew it I had passed out

**Shade POV**

I looked down at Zack, passed out on the floor, his tailhole gaping open from the rough pounding I had just gave him.

" Looks like he's all worn out" Leon said with a chuckle

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked, worried for Zack.

"He'll be okay, this is only the second time he's done anal" Leon said in a serious tone "Now, I'm still a bit hard.. you wanna-"

"Heh, thought you'd never ask Leo~" I said jokingly as Leon picked up Zack and put him under the covers, returning to his bean bag chair he lazily jerked his hard cock again. I walked over and began jerking it for him, looking up at him with a smug smile on my face "This is gonna be alot of fun~"

**I do have to cut it here cause I gotta go do some stuff but DONT PANIC! I will return to continue this. oh and I've got a new story that im thinking up, this one's gonna be a bit more dark than this story, more dark romance I guess. Well anyway, see you all soon and stay yiffy!^w^**


End file.
